mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Powrót do harmonii/Transkrypt
__TOC__ Część 1 :Cheerilee: Zwiedzanie rozpoczniemy tutaj: w najsłynniejszym parku z rzeźbami w Canterlocie. Ta rzeźba, przed wami, symbolizuje Przyjaźń. Dobrze moje maluchy, ta rzeźba symbolizuje Zwycięstwo. :Scootaloo: Fajnie byłoby mieć taką w Lidze Znaczkowej. :Apple Bloom: Fajnie, jeżeli jest się w czymś zwyciężycielem. :Sweetie Belle: To nie jest słowo! :Scootaloo: A co ty jesteś; słownik? :Cheerilee: Dziewczynki! A to jest bardzo interesująca rzeźba. Co już wiecie na jej temat? :Apple Bloom: Ma szpony orła. :Scootaloo: I łapę lwa! :Sweetie Belle: I ogon węża! :Cheerilee: Ten potwór nazywa się draconequus. Ma głowę kucyka i ciało złożone z wielu różnych części. Jak myślicie; co symbolizuje? :Apple Bloom: Zamieszanie! :Sweetie Belle: Zło! :Scootaloo: Chaos! :Sweetie Belle: To nie chaos, głuptasie! :Scootaloo: Nie używaj słów, których znaczenia nie znasz! To też jest chaos! :Sweetie Belle: Nie jest! :Apple Bloom: Nieprawda! :Znaczkowa Liga: się i kłócą :Cheerilee: Właściwie, to wszystkie macie rację. Ta rzeźba symbolizuje Niezgodę, czyli brak Harmonii między kucykami. Właśnie pokazałyście nam niezgodę tak dobrze, że każda z was napisze mi wypracowanie na ten temat. :Klasa: się :Cheerilee: Teraz chodźmy! I nie chcę już więcej żadnych bójek! :Apple Bloom: To zamieszanie! :Sweetie Belle: Zło! :Scootaloo: Chaos! :Discord: się :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Lektor: Powrót do harmonii, część 1 :Rainbow Dash: Wracaj tu zaraz! Mam cię! Fuj, co to jest? Wata cukrowa!? Chwila, moment! Przecież miało nie padać do jutra! Nie możesz… jednak. Hej, nie pozwoliłam ci nigdzie lecieć! :Applejack: Rainbow Dash, co jest grane z tym deszczem? Znaczy, czekoladą, znaczy, czekoladowym deszczem. :Rainbow Dash: Pogoda powariowała w całej Equestrii! Cloudsdale właśnie nawiedziła wielka burza coli! Ale nie martw się; nie zostawię was tak. Zaraz naprawię to wszystko. :Pinkie Pie: A dlaczego chcesz to naprawiać? :Rarity: Echem. Słyszałam o twoich kłopotach Applejack i przyszłam tu, żeby ci pomóc. Ale nie mogę zmoknąć, i się ubrudzić, ani wychodzić spod parasola. :Applejack: Fluttershy! Zrób coś! :Fluttershy: Nie, skarbie, nie powinieneś. Nie! To niemożliwe! Chyba mam zwidy! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie musicie się martwić! Nauczyłam się nowego zaklęcia, które wszystko naprawi. :Twilight Sparkle: Moje nowe zaklęcie… nie działa! Co my zrobimy? :Spike: Em, nic? :Rarity: Spike, Twilight na pewno coś wymyśli. :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm, czas na plan B. Rainbow, czy możesz zebrać wszystkie chmury w jednym rogu nieba? :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, chcę, żebyś sprowadziła tę wielką burzową chmurę na ziemię. :Pinkie Pie: Hej, co jest grane? :Twilight Sparkle: szepce :Fluttershy: ironicznie Ojej, mam nadzieję, że inne zwierzątka nie widziały tej czekolady i waty cukrowej, bo musielibyśmy się podzielić! :Pinkie Pie: Tylko ty i ja siostro? Hej! :Applejack: Tak! Dzięki wspólnej pracy, udało nam się uratować moje pole. :Twilight Sparkle: Widzisz Spike? Nie można się poddawać. Nie ma przeszkód, których nie dałoby się pokonać wspólnym trudem. :Spike: beka :Twilight Sparkle: sapie Chodźcie! Księżniczka Celestia chce nas natychmiast widzieć w Canterlocie! :Twilight Sparkle: Księżniczko Celestio, przybyłyśmy najszybciej jak mogłyśmy! :Księżniczka Celestia: Dziękuję Twilight. I wam też. :Twilight Sparkle: Czy to chodzi o pogodę i dziwne zachowanie zwierząt? Co się tu dzieje? Dlaczego moja magia nie działa? Czy to… :Księżniczka Celestia: Chodźcie za mną! :Księżniczka Celestia: Wezwałam was tutaj z bardzo ważnego powodu. Myślę, że mój stary wróg, ktoś, kogo pokonałam dawno temu, znów powrócił. Nazywa się… Discord. :Fluttershy: przerażona :Księżniczka Celestia: Discord to złośliwy duch dysharmonii. Zanim wraz z siostrą go pokonałyśmy, rządził krajem i były to czasy niepokoju i nieszczęścia. Luna i ja widziałyśmy jak nędzne jest życie ziemskich kucyków, pegazów i jednorożców, więc gdy Klejnoty Harmonii zostały odkryte, stanęłyśmy przeciwko niemu, zamieniając go w kamień. :Rainbow Dash: Brawo Księżniczko! :Księżniczka Celestia: Myślałam, że nasze zaklęcie powstrzyma go na zawsze, ale odkąd straciłyśmy kontrolę nad klejnotami, zaklęcie straciło moc. :Twilight Sparkle: Straciłyście kontrolę? :Księżniczka Celestia: To jest wieża Canterlotu, w której przechowujemy Klejnoty odkąd je dla nas odkryłyście. Chcę, żebyście jeszcze raz użyły Elementów Harmonii przeciw Discordowi, zanim obróci wszystko w Equestrii w totalny chaos! :Twilight Sparkle: Dlaczego my? Dlaczego… :Pinkie Pie: Hej, patrzcie, to my! :Księżniczka Celestia: Bo ukazałyście całą moc Klejnotów Harmonii dzięki magii swojej przyjaźni, która potrafi pokonać każde zło. Mimo że Luna i ja władamy Klejnotami, to teraz wy panujecie nad ich mocą i tylko wy możecie pokonać Discorda! :Twilight Sparkle: Księżniczko Celestio, możesz na nas… :Pinkie Pie: Jedna chwilunia! Wielki chaos zaczął się od deszczu czekoladowego! Czekoladowego! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie słuchaj jej, Księżniczko. Używanie Klejnotów Harmonii to dla nas zaszczyt! :Rarity: Ooch. Zatrzymajcie Klejnoty; ja wezmę skrzynię! :Księżniczka Celestia: Nie musicie się obawiać! Jestem pewna, że uda wam się pokonać Discorda dzięki… temu! :Wszyscy: sapią :Pinkie Pie: Dobra, gdybym była potrzebna, będę pić czekoladę z czekoladowej kałuży przez wielką słomkę. :Twilight Sparkle: Klejnoty! Zniknęły! :Księżniczka Celestia: Ta komnata była chroniona przez zaklęcie, które tylko ja znałam! To nie ma sensu! :Discord: się Sensu… co zabawnego może w tym być? :Księżniczka Celestia: Discord… Pokaż się! :Discord: się Stęskniłaś się za mną, Celestio? Bo ja tak. Jako kamień czułem się bardzo samotny, ale skąd ty mogłaś o tym wiedzieć? Ja nie zamieniałem kucyków w kamień. :Księżniczka Celestia: Dosyć! Co zrobiłeś z Klejnotami Harmonii? :Discord: Pożyczyłem je sobie na jedną małą chwilkę. :Księżniczka Celestia: Nigdy się stąd nie wydostaniesz! :Discord: Zapomniałem jaka potrafisz być ponura, to już robi się… nudne. :Rainbow Dash: Hej, nikt nie będzie obrażał Księżniczki! :Discord: Och, ty musisz być Rainbow Dash, znana z lojalności, to ten Element Harmonii reprezentujesz. :Rainbow Dash: Tak jest! Zawsze będę lojalna wobec Księżniczki! :Discord: Jeszcze zobaczymy. :Rarity: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tracimy czas na rozmowę z witrażem. :Discord: Piękna Rarity, reprezentująca Element Szlachetności, jeśli się nie mylę? :Applejack: Wiesz kim jesteśmy, wielka rzecz. :Discord: Wiem znacznie więcej niż myślicie, moja droga Applejack. :Twilight Sparkle: Więc pewnie znasz też nasze moce. :Discord: Tak, Twilight Sparkle, a twoja moc, to najpotężniejszy Element – magia. Fluttershy jest najmilsza, a Pinkie Pie jest moją osobistą ulubienicą - śmieszką. :Pinkie Pie: się :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: się On stoi ci na głowie! :Księżniczka Celestia: Nie przeciągaj tego! Co zrobiłeś z Klejnotami Harmonii? :Discord: O, strasznie przynudzasz Celestio, serio. Dobrze, powiem wam, ale na swój własny sposób. Gdy Elementy znaleźć chcesz, zmianom zdarzeń musisz nadać sens. Zwroty i zakręty to część mojej gry, a wszystko znajdziesz tam, gdzie dróg początek był. się :Fluttershy: Możemy już wracać do domu? :Applejack: Co on mógł mieć na myśli? Zwroty i zakręty? Koniec tam gdzie początek? :Twilight Sparkle: Zwroty i zakręty… zwroty i zakręty… zwroty i zakręty! Tak jest! Założę się, że Discord schował Elementy w labiryncie! :Księżniczka Celestia: Powodzenia, moje kochane. Los całej Equestrii w waszych kopytkach! :Twilight Sparkle: Dzięki, Księżniczko. Nie zawiedziemy cię! :Discord: się :Wszystkie: sapią :Fluttershy: Czy–Czy musimy tam wejść? :Rainbow Dash: Nie. Discord zapomniał o tym, złotka! Przelecę się trochę i znajdziemy wszystkie Klejnoty! Moje skrzydła! :Fluttershy: krzyczy :Twilight Sparkle i Rarity: Twój róg! Mój róg! Aaa! :Discord: się Powinnyście teraz zobaczyć wasze miny. Bezcenne! się :Twilight Sparkle: Oddaj nam nasze rogi i skrzydła! :Discord: Dostaniecie je w swoim czasie. Zabrałem je po to, żebyście nie oszukiwały. Widzicie, to pierwsza zasada naszej gry: żadnego latania i żadnej magii. :Rainbow Dash: Pierwsza zasada? :Discord: Druga zasada brzmi: wszystkie kucyki muszą grać, albo gra się skończy i ja wygram! Powodzenia moje kucyki! się :Twilight Sparkle: Nie bójcie się dziewczyny, mamy jeszcze siebie! :Rainbow Dash: Tak! Jak powiedziała Twilight, nic nie może nam zagrozić, dopóki jesteśmy razem! :Twilight Sparkle: Dobra dziewczyny, do dzieła! :Wszystkie: Razem! krzyczą :Twilight Sparkle: Spokojnie! Wszystkie biegnijcie do środka tak szybko jak możecie i tam się spotkamy! :Rainbow Dash: Ruszajmy! :Rarity: Widzimy się w centrum. :Applejack: Juhu! :Pinkie Pie: Do zobaczenia! :Fluttershy: sapie Kto to? Co to? Dziewczyny! :Applejack: Co do licha? Gdzie ja jestem? :Jabłka: się :Applejack: Kim jesteście? :Jabłka: Gospodarzami Gaju Prawdy. Możesz nam zadać jedno pytanie o przyszłość, przeszłość, teraźniejszość, ale wiedz, że prawda nie zawsze jest przyjemna. :Applejack: No dobra, to miejsce wcale mi się nie podoba, ale mam złe przeczucie co do tego całego Discorda. Jak zakończy się misja, którą zaczęłyśmy? :Jabłka: To odpowiedź, której szukasz. No dalej, rzuć okiem. :Rainbow Dash ze stawu: Nie chcę was więcej widzieć! :Fluttershy ze stawu: Ja też! :Pinkie Pie ze stawu: Świetnie! :Rarity ze stawu: Świetnie! :Twilight Sparkle ze stawu: Więc ustalone! :Applejack: Nie! Nasza przyjaźń… skończona?! :Discord: chichocze :Applejack: To nie może być prawda! Nie może! :Applejack: To nie może być prawda. :Jabłka: Cóż, nie każdą prawdę łatwo jest znieść. Czasami kłamstwo smakuje lepiej. się :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack! O, jesteś! Zdawało mi się, że słyszałam twój głos. Z kim rozmawiałaś? :Applejack: Rozmawiałam z… nikim! Z żadnym z kucyków! :Twilight Sparkle: Co? :Applejack: A nic. No chodź, ee, musimy iść. :Twilight Sparkle: Czy Applejack nie…? Daj spokój, Twilight! Applejack nie kłamie. :Balony: śmiech :Pinkie Pie: chichocze To najfajniejszy park balonikowy jaki widziałam! To pierwszy park balonikowy jaki widzę, ale wciąż… :Balony: się :Pinkie Pie: Hej, co jest? :Discord: Co się stało, Pinkie Pie? Myślałem, że docenisz dobrą zabawę. :Pinkie Pie: To co innego. One się śmieją ze mnie. :Discord: Powinnaś to znać; przyjaciółki śmieją się z ciebie cały czas. :Pinkie Pie: One się śmieją ze mną, nie ze mnie. :Discord: Naprawdę? się :Pinkie Pie: Nie! Przestańcie! :Balony: się :Pinkie Pie: Przestańcie się śmiać! :Discord: O, biedna Pinkie Pie. Myślałem, że śmiech cię uszczęśliwi. :Pinkie Pie: Czyżby? No nie sądzę. :pękają :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie! Jak dobrze cię widzieć! :Pinkie Pie: Kim jesteście, hę? I co was tak cieszy? :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie? Dlaczego wydaje się taka smutna? Jakby nie ona. :Applejack: Nie widzę, żeby się inaczej zachowywała. :Twilight Sparkle: Dziwne. Lepiej zakończmy tę misję, zanim wszystkie powariujemy ze stresu. :Rarity: Spodziewałam się audiencji u Księżniczki, nie biegów przełajowych. Ach! Ojej! :Discord: się To twój szczęśliwy dzień, Rarity. Znalazłaś jedyną rzecz w Equestrii, która mogłaby konkurować z pięknem mojej twarzy. No i co? Podoba się? :Rarity: Tak, podoba mi się bardzo. Nie! Nie! Nie dam się wkręcić w takie bajeczki. Muszę… iść do centrum… żeby spotkać… innych. stęka Moje! Cóż Rarity, trwało wieczność, ale było warto. Kto by pomyślał, że te trzy małe kamyczki skrywają za sobą taki piękny diament! Teraz zabiorę cię do domu. stęka :się wali :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity! Tak się cieszę… Dlaczego taszczysz ten wielgachny głaz? :Rarity: O jakim głazie mówisz? Ta wielka, cudownie olśniewająca skała to diament! I jest tylko mój. Lepiej się trzymajcie od niego z daleka! Ja go znalazłam i jest mój – jasna sprawa! stęka :Fluttershy: Dobra, dam radę. Mogę… krzyczy Och, zaraz… motyle? Czekajcie! Nie zostawiajcie mnie! :Motyle: Fluttershy, wygląda na to, że twoje przyjaciółki cię opuściły. :Fluttershy: Och, nie. One na pewno mnie teraz szukają. :Motyle: Musisz być smutna wiedząc, że uważają cię za słabą i bezużyteczną. :Fluttershy: Niekoniecznie. Tak, jestem słaba, ale doceniam to, że mnie akceptują. :Motyle: Tak, zawsze cię to pogrąża… znaczy, zawsze wytykają ci twoje wady, co? :Fluttershy: Ale to nieprawda. Myślę, że jestem szczęściarą, mając przyjaciółki, które całkowicie mnie akceptują. :Discord: Och, skończ z tym w końcu! Byłaś miła wystarczająco długo! Czas być okrutną! Arrivederci! :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy! Tak się cieszę, że nareszcie cię widzę. Przez ten labirynt wszystkie powariowały. :Fluttershy: A, hu hu hu! Dlaczego nie pomachasz swoim małym rogiem i wszystkiego nie naprawisz? :Twilight Sparkle: O… :Fluttershy: No właśnie, nie możesz, już go nie masz. :Twilight Sparkle: Co się stało moim przyjaciółkom? :Applejack: się :Pinkie Pie: A ty z czego się tak śmiejesz? :Applejack: Z czekolady. :Rarity: Uch, ktoś mi pomoże? Dzięki, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Proszę bardzo. :Rarity: Tylko nie próbuj mi go zabrać. Wiem, gdzie cię szukać. :grzmoty :Rainbow Dash: Teraz cię złapię, łobuzie. :Discord: Och. Już wiem dlaczego tak lubisz chmury. Bardzo wygodne. :Rainbow Dash: Złaź stamtąd i chodź tutaj! No dalej! Dawaj! :Discord: Ej, ja tylko przynoszę wiadomość. :Rainbow Dash: Ja też coś dla ciebie mam! :Discord: Posłuchaj proszę, to bardzo ważne. Przed wielką próbą cię stawia los. Wybierzesz dobrze, czy popełnisz błąd? A wybór zły oznacza, że dom, bardzo szybko bez ciebie rozpadnie się w proch. :Rainbow Dash: Cloudsdale? Rozpadnie się… beze mnie? Nie! :Discord: W tym pudełku są twoje skrzydła. Możesz je wziąć i przerwać grę, albo nadal bez celu wędrować po labiryncie. Twój wybór. :Twilight Sparkle: Muszę… znaleźć… Rainbow Dash. Jako zespół… jesteśmy niepokonane. Rainbow Dash nas nie opuści. :Applejack: No popatrzcie tylko! Rainbow Dash właśnie odlatuje! Ona nas upuszcza. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, wiem, oszukujesz. sapie Jak to możliwe? :labirynt się rozpada :Discord: No, no, no. Jakiś kucyk złamał zasadę naszej gry. Koniec zabawy, moje kucyki. Nie znalazłyście waszych cennych Elementów. Wygląda na to, że wywołamy teraz wielką burzę chaosu! się :muzyka :Lektor: Ciąg dalszy nastąpi. :końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową Część 2 :Lektor: W poprzednim odcinku: :Twilight Sparkle: Księżniczko, przybyłyśmy najszybciej jak mogłyśmy. :Księżniczka Celestia: Chcę, żebyście jeszcze raz użyły Elementów Harmonii przeciw Discordowi. :Twilight Sparkle: Klejnoty! Zniknęły! :Discord: się Wszyscy muszą grać do końca, albo gra się skończy i wygram ja. :Applejack: Nasza przyjaźń… skończona? :Twilight Sparkle: Z kim rozmawiałaś? :Applejack: Z nikim! Z żadnym z kucyków. :Twilight Sparkle: Co? Pinkie Pie! Jak dobrze cię widzieć! :Pinkie Pie: Co was tak cieszy? :Twilight Sparkle: Co się stało moim przyjaciółkom? :Discord: Wygląda na to, że wywołamy teraz wielką burzę chaosu. się :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Discord: się :Pinkie Pie: A ty z czego tak się śmiejesz? :Discord: Jesteście najśmieszniejszymi stworzeniami jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. :Pinkie Pie: Odwołaj to! Zastanów się, zanim zaczniesz śmiać się z Pin…kie Pie! :Fluttershy: Ach tak? Więc ha, ha. :Pinkie Pie: Przestań! :Fluttershy: Nie. Ha, ha. :Pinkie Pie: Przestań! :Fluttershy: Nie. :Lektor: Powrót do harmonii, część 2. złośliwie się śmieje :Applejack: Ee… Rarity? Ten diament jest twój? Twilight mówi, że musimy go podzielić, bo znalazłyśmy go razem. :Rarity: Zostaw to! Jest mój! Tylko mój! :Twilight Sparkle: Dlaczego się tak zachowujecie? Musimy się trzymać razem! :Discord: się Chyba zaraz pęknę ze śmiechu. :Twilight Sparkle: Przestań, Discord. Nie grasz fair–play. :Discord: Ja nie gram fair–play? To może się nie znamy? Jestem Discord, duch chaosu i dysharmonii. Witam! :Twilight Sparkle: Jak możemy znaleźć Klejnoty Harmonii, skoro zniszczyłeś labirynt zanim doszłyśmy do końca! :Discord: O, zaraz, czy wy…? się Zabawne! Myślałyście, że Elementy są w labiryncie? :Discord z przeszłości: Zwroty i zakręty to część mojej gry, a wszystko znajdziesz tam, gdzie dróg początek był. :Discord: Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że są w labiryncie. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale, ale… :Discord: Próbuj dalej, Twilight Sparkle. Może twoja magia przyjaźni ci pomoże? A teraz wybacz, wracam siać spustoszenie. :Grzmot :Pinkie Pie: Czekoladowy deszcz? Nienawidzę czekolady! :Twilight Sparkle: stęka Myśl, Twilight, myśl! „Znajdziecie Elementy tam, gdzie jest początek”. Tam, gdzie jest początek. :Rarity: Nie dotykaj go! :Fluttershy: Ja dotykam twój diament, Rarity. Ha, ha, ha. :Pinkie Pie: Z czego się śmiejesz? :Twilight Sparkle: Och. Ja chcę wracać do domu… Zaraz, zaraz… dom! „Tam, gdzie jest początek!” Elementy muszą być… w Ponyville! No dalej! Jestem pewna, że o to chodziło w tej zagadce. Jeśli wrócimy teraz do biblioteki, znajdę tam książkę, w której jest rozwiązanie. Ach! :Fluttershy: Dobra robota, skarby. Mamusia jest dumna. :Applejack: Łoł, teraz widzę znacznie lepiej. Uła! Miałam to w planie. :Twilight Sparkle: problemy ze wstaniem Discord zamienił naszą ziemię w mydło! :Discord: Przepięknie, prawda? To jest nowe, ulepszone Ponyville, a to dopiero moja pierwsza zmiana. :Pinkie Pie: To może wyglądać na zabawę, ale nie jest. :Twilight Sparkle: Och. :Discord: Przypatrz się: chaos zapanował nad światem. :Twilight Sparkle: Niczego nie mogę zobaczyć. Za ciemno. plusk :Discord: Cóż, zaczekaj chwilkę, a zobaczysz to w pięknym świetle dnia. Lub nie. :Twilight Sparkle: Ponyville ma być centrum świata chaosu? Nie, jeśli mam tu coś do powiedzenia. :Fluttershy: Nie martw się, nie masz. się :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha No dobra, jesteśmy. Wszystkie, proszę, proszę wchodźcie do środka, proszę! :Applejack: A ja się na to nie zgadzam. :Fluttershy: Z przyjemnością. :Pinkie Pie: Nie znoszę bibliotek! :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :Rarity: stęka :Twilight Sparkle: Proooszę, nie mamy czasu! :Rarity: Zapomnij, Twilight. Już ja wiem, co ty knujesz. Zaraz jak tam wejdę, wyślesz swojego sługusa: Spike'a, żeby zabrał To(ma). :Twilight Sparkle: Toma? :Rarity: Ale ten plan nie wypali. :Twilight Sparkle: Nigdzie bez niego nie pójdziesz, tak? :Rarity: mruczeniem :Twilight Sparkle: stęka Chodź! :Spike: chrapie A! Brr! Dlaczego to zrobiłaś, Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: Bo wyglądałeś tak spokojnie. :Spike: Ja… ee… hę? :się kawałka ściany :Rarity: Uważaj, Twilight! Zniszczysz jego piękne krawędzie. :Twilight Sparkle: O, wielkie nieba! :Spike: Twilight, co tu się dzieje? Dlaczego one są… szare? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie pytaj. Musisz mi pomóc coś znaleźć. :Fluttershy: Hej, Twilight, co jest mokre i głupawe? :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, mam już dosyć tego… chlapnięcie :Fluttershy: Twoja twarz! dzwoni :Spike: Co się im wszystkim stało? :Applejack: Widzę, że wybrałeś najgorszą z nas. :Twilight Sparkle: Och, nie mam czasu wyjaśniać. Trzeba znaleźć informacje o Klejnotach Harmonii zanim ktoś zrobi coś, czego będzie żałował. :Spike: O Klejnotach Harmonii? Och, wiem dokładnie gdzie to jest. Znalazłem! :Fluttershy: Ha! :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, lepiej daj mi tę książkę! :Fluttershy: To ją złap! :Twilight Sparkle: Hej! Applejack, oddaj mi to! :Applejack: Przecież ja nic nie mam. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Przestańcie! Skończcie to natychmiast! :Rarity: Moje! :Twilight Sparkle: Hej, nawet nie wiesz co ukradłaś! :Rarity: Nie, ale jeśli ty to chcesz, to ja też to chcę! :Twilight Sparkle: stęka Daj mi tę książkę! Gdzie ona jest? Gdzie jest Rarity? :Applejack: Nie wiem. :Twilight Sparkle: Kłamstwo! :walki :Twilight Sparkle: Cofnijcie się! Wszystkie! To moja książka i będę ją czytać! sapie To Klejnoty! :Twilight Sparkle: Klejnoty! Były tu cały czas! :Spike: To wspaniale! Teraz musisz pokonać Discorda i przywrócić wszystko do normy! :Twilight Sparkle: Widzicie? Tu są! Znalazłyśmy Klejnoty Harmonii! Razem! :Applejack: ziewa :Twilight Sparkle: Nic was to nie obchodzi, co? :Wszystkie: Nie! :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha Nie sądziłam, że to się stanie. Przyjaciółki… KOMPLETNIE POWARIOWAŁY! Naszyjnik! Naszyjnik! Naszyjnik! Naszyjnik! I… wielka korona! Chodźcie wszystkie, idziemy! :Spike: Ale Twilight, nie zapomniałaś o kimś? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie. Mamy kłamczuchę, gbura, chciwca i brutala. To chyba nam wystarczy. :Spike: No a co z Rainbow Dash? :Twilight Sparkle: Gratulacje Spike, ty będziesz Rainbow Dash. No jazda! :Spike: Ja? No ale… co jeśli się dowie, że się pod nią podszywam? Och, to się źle skończy. :Twilight Sparkle: Trudno, musisz nią być. Teraz chodźmy pokonać Discorda. Nie chce mi się powtarzać tego setny raz! :Wszystkie prócz Rarity: się :Rarity: stęka :Twilight Sparkle: Już! Uwaga, nadchodzi Tom! :Discord: No, no, no. Widzę, że znalazłyście już Klejnoty Harmonii. sarkastycznie To straszne! :Twilight Sparkle: Discord! rozwiązałam twoją zagadkę! Teraz już po tobie! :Discord: Chyba rzeczywiście. Całkiem mnie przejrzałyście. Teraz czekam już tylko na najgorsze. Jestem gotowy na bycie pokonanym. Strzelajcie w sam środek. :Twilight Sparkle: Formujcie szyk! :Wszystkie: Ech. :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, chodź tutaj. Dobra, skończmy z tym nareszcie! :Twilight Sparkle: Co to ma znaczyć? :Applejack: Moja działa. Te wasze pewnie są do bani. :Pinkie Pie: Nie cierpię tych Klejnotów Harmonii! :Fluttershy: Ha! Śmieć. :Rarity: MOJE! :Spike: Wybacz, Twilight. Lepiej wrócę na górę i sprzątnę bibliotekę. Powodzenia z tymi– uła! :Fluttershy: ironicznie Ups, przepraszam, Rainbow Krakso. chichocze :Discord: Brawo, kucyki, brawo! Harmonia Equestrii ostatecznie zniszczona. Discord włada, Celestia spada. się :Twilight Sparkle: warczy :Pinkie Pie: To przez ciebie się nie udało. :Twilight Sparkle: Do kogo teraz mówisz? :Pinkie Pie: Do wszystkich! Do was wszystkich! Zmywam się stąd! :Applejack: Lepiej już pójdę. Na farmie czekają na mnie nowi przyjaciele. :Fluttershy: Tak! Mam was dosyć. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak! Idźcie! Bardzo proszę! Też was nie potrzebuję! Przyjaciele?! Raczej… wrogowie. :Discord: się Mój brzuch! Twilight, musisz zobaczyć co zrobiłem. :kichnięcie :Discord: Wspaniale! się No chodź, Twilight Sparkle. Postaraj się poczuć ducha tych rzeczy! Przecież w końcu to jest twój nowy dom. :Twilight Sparkle: Chyba już nie… :Discord: TAK! się :Twilight Sparkle: Pakuj się, Spike, jedziemy. :Spike: jęczy :Twilight Sparkle: Tylko nie pytaj się dokąd, bo… jeszcze nie wiem. Byle nie tu. :Spike: Nie… mogę. Księżniczka… wysyłała to… odkąd wróciłem na górę. beka Zatrzymaj to! :Twilight Sparkle: To wszystkie listy, które napisałam do Księżniczki odkąd zamieszkałam w Ponyville. Ale dlaczego je odesłała? :Spike: jęczy beka :Twilight Sparkle: „Prawdziwy przyjaciel nie ocenia po pozorach. Na prawdziwym przyjacielu zawsze można polegać. …to cudowna i potężna moc. Dobra przyjaźń jest jak dobra książka, to coś co będzie trwać wiecznie. Staraj się pozostawać wiernym sobie. …magicznym węzłem przyjaźni, nawet jeśli wcześniej się nie znały.” :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Spike, już wszystko jasne! Nie rozumiesz? Discord chciał nas odciągnąć od tego, co ważne. Wiedział jak wielką moc ma nasza przyjaźń i chciał, żebyśmy o tym zapomniały. Pamiętasz co powiedziałam naszego pierwszego dnia w Ponyville? Powiedziałam, że przyszłość Equestrii nie polega na zawieraniu przyjaźni. Ale prawda jest odwrotna! Przyjaźnie, które zawarłam będąc tutaj, ocaliły Equestrię przed Luną, a teraz ocalą ją przed Discordem! :Spike: jęczy :Twilight Sparkle: Masz rację. Muszę walczyć o naszą przyjaźń. Dla nich. Dla mnie. Dla Equestrii! :Spike: jęczy :Twilight Sparkle: O… ee… może zostaniesz tu i odpoczniesz? A ja sama zajmę się ratowaniem naszej przyjaźni. :Spike: jęczy beka :Applejack: A więc starałam się pokonać Discorda, ale żadna z moich pseudo–przyjaciółek nie próbowała mi pomóc. :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, jestem tu, by walczyć o naszą przyjaźń. :Applejack: Och, teraz to chcesz walczyć. A gdzie byłaś, kiedy walczyłam z Discordem? :Twilight Sparkle: Ocknij się już! To nie jesteś ty! Nie jesteś kłamczuchą. :Applejack: Co, co się stało? Twilight! Miałam wizję, w której okropnie się kłóciłyśmy. Nie mogłam znieść takiej prawdy, więc sama zaczęłam kłamać. Czy możesz mi wybaczyć? :Twilight Sparkle: Już to zrobiłam. Chodźmy! :Fluttershy: O nie! Twilight, Applejack, miałam taki okropny sen! :Rarity: Co wy sobie myślicie? Zostawcie mój kamień! Zostawcie! :Rarity: Już nigdy do tego nie wracajmy. :Pinkie Pie: się Byłam szara! Możecie uwierzyć?! :Fluttershy: Uch? Nie ma jej tu. :Twilight Sparkle: Bez Rainbow Dash nie możemy użyć Klejnotów. :Applejack: Może być teraz wszędzie. Nigdy jej nie znajdziemy. :Pinkie Pie: Tak, znajdziemy, ona jest tam! Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: Hejka! :Twilight Sparkle: A my wszędzie cię szukałyśmy! :Rainbow Dash: Fajnie. :Twilight Sparkle: Discord wciąż na wolności! Potrzebujemy twojego Elementu, żeby go pokonać, Lojalności! :Rainbow Dash: Lojalność, szmajalność! Czy wyście widziały Ponyville? To katastrofa! Zostaję w Cloudsdale, gdzie wszystko jest super. :Rarity: Jak ona może myśleć, że ta mała, cienka chmurka to Cloudsdale? :Applejack: Tak samo jak ty myślałaś, że ta wielka skała jest diamentem. :Rarity: Chyba miałyśmy już więcej o tym nie mówić. :Twilight Sparkle: Czas na Plan B. :Twilight Sparkle: Dobra, Fluttershy; złapiesz ją i ściągniesz na ziemię. Applejack opuści mnie na dół na tej linie, żebym mogła zdjąć z niej zaklęcie. :Fluttershy: Tak jest! :Fluttershy: Ee, nie miałabyś nic przeciwko, żebym cię stąd ściągnęła wbrew twojej woli? :Twilight Sparkle: Uch! :Rainbow Dash: Nieźle. Ponyville to wasz problem, nie mój. :Twilight Sparkle: Chodź, Fluttershy, musimy ją złapać. Hja! :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack! :Rarity i Pinkie Pie: UŁA! :Rarity: PINKIE! Przecież miałaś zabezpieczać LINĘ! :Pinkie Pie: Ups. :Applejack: Rarity, Pinkie, trzymajcie się! Wy ją spowalniacie! :Rarity: Och, Fluttershy, czy możesz być tak miła i lecieć szybciej? :Fluttershy: płacze Nie mogę! :Twilight Sparkle: Jeśli jej nie złapiesz, Discord wygra! :Fluttershy: Ten wielki… wstrętny… ZŁOŚNIK! :Twilight Sparkle: Dobrze, Applejack, ostatnia lina! Bądź ostrożna! :Rainbow Dash: Zostawcie mnie! Nie potrzebuję was! prycha :Rainbow Dash: Och. C–Co się stało? sapie Co z Ponyville? Gdzie są Klejnoty? Discord pokonany? :Wszystkie: się :Twilight Sparkle: Chyba jeszcze za wcześnie na świętowanie. :Discord: się Chaos to wspaniała, wspaniała rzecz. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie tak wspaniała jak przyjaźń! :Discord: A, znowu wy. wybuch :Applejack: Tak jest! Nie udało ci się zniszczyć naszej przyjaźni. :Discord: O, Applejack, nie oszukuj mnie. To ja zrobiłem z ciebie kłamczuchę. Nic nie rozumiecie? :Twilight Sparkle: Powiem ci co zrozumiałyśmy. Nauczyłyśmy się, że przyjaźń nie zawsze jest łatwa. Ale zawsze warto jest o nią walczyć. :Discord: U, ble. Dobra, zaczynajcie. Użyjcie tych swoich małych Elementów Przyjaźni. Zróbcie to szybko! Zaczynam tęsknić za idealnym chaosem. :Twilight Sparkle: Dobra dziewczyny, pokażmy mu co potrafi przyjaźń! :Pinkie Pie: Zaraz, zaraz! warczy :Discord: O, co to? :Discord: Nie. NIE! :fanfary :Księżniczka Celestia: Zebraliśmy się dzisiaj tutaj, by ponownie nagrodzić odwagę sześciu przyjaciółek, które stanęły do walki z Discordem i ocaliły Equestrię przed wiecznym chaosem. :Tłum: wiwatuje :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową de:Transkripte/Freundschaft über alles, Teil 1 es:Transcripciones/El Regreso de la Armonía, Primera Parte en:Transcripts/The Return of Harmony Part 1 ru:Стенограммы/Возвращение гармонии, часть 1 Kategoria:Transkrypty 2 sezonu